


Slutty Bunny

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Wonho, Deep Throating, Degradation, Dom/sub, GN Reader, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Slut Shaming Wonho, Smut, Spanking, Sub Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - GN/M/M, Wonho in a skirt, dom reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: Making Wonho in a skirt suck off Jooheon in a back seat, while his ass is stuffed with anal beads.
Relationships: JOOHEON/WONHO, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Wonho/Reader/Jooheon
Kudos: 8





	Slutty Bunny

Wonho’s skirt rides up, exposing the soft skin of his thighs, as the car takes a sharp turn. He wiggles in his seat, the beads nestled deep inside his hole shifting with every little motion. He crumbles the edges of his skirt in his hands, trying to compose himself, but the hungry glares you throw at him make him whimper and sweat, wanting nothing more than to feel your hands on his body. Poor Jooheon, keeping his head on the road, had no idea the pain he was causing his friend in the backseat.

You put your hand around the driver’s seat, gliding your fingers over the fabric of the younger boys’ pants, applying pressure onto his crotch. He jumps a little, grabbing onto the steering wheel even tighter as to not cause a crash.

“What the heck are you doing? You have a boyfriend, and he is right beside you.”; **“Honey, why so serious? What makes you think that he wasn’t the one to suggest this?”**

You could hear Jooheon’s breath hitch, not knowing what to do with himself.

 **“This is what you wanted, right bunny? Tell him how you want him to see you like this, all small and submissive, melting into the seat from the overwhelming pleasure.”** Wonho was bright red and glowing like the sun, but he nodded in agreement. _“Yes, she’s right, I-… I like it when people watch me”_ ; **“And why do you like it bunny?”** ; _“Because I’m a little slut.”_ He looks out of the window in shame, hating when he had to say his thoughts aloud. “That’s right bunny, you’re my slut and I can do whatever I want with you.”

You didn’t know if Jooheon would be comfortable with the power dynamic you and your boyfriend had going on, but feeling the car halt as the now very horny driver parked on a side road you could guess what was going to happen next. Jooheon got out of the car and opened the door to the backseats, motioning for you to move into the middle so he could sit down beside you.

“You wanted me to watch? Now I am watching.”

You smirk to yourself pulling up Wonho’s skirt in one swift move to expose his already leaking member. Jooheon bit his lip at the sight, not taking his eyes off the older boys’ cock. You grab harshly onto Wonho cock, jerking him off in a fast motion and he squeals and whimpers, not being able to sit still. Your left hand finds its way back onto Jooheon’s crotch and you massage him through his pants.

**“Does this turn you on Honey? You know my slut is not just pretty, he also knows how to use his mouth, do you wanna see?”**

Instead of answering you, Jooheon quickly undoes his pants, pushing them down just far enough to let his cock spring free. You stop jerking Wonho off and instead grab onto his hair to pull him over your lap and have his mouth hover right above the younger boy’s erect member.

 **“Open up wide”** , and you shove him down onto Jooheon’s pink cock as soon as he complies. You guide Wonho up and down the seated boy’s shaft, not letting him catch his breath as he is gagging and drooling from being forced to deep throat.

Your pointer finger draws a soft line along his spine, the grip on his hair now being handled by your left hand. Wonho screams around the cock in his mouth when you leave a harsh spank on the exposed flesh of his ass before roughly pulling on the ring attached to the anal bead. You pull out two of the beads and then push them in again, the big boy now grabbing onto Jooheon’s thighs desperately, tears dwelling around his eyes. His precum was dripping onto your pants and he shoves his ass back onto your hand with his last strength. You pick up the movement of both of your hands and Jooheon moans your name desperation, pleading for you to let him cum.

**“Yes honey, you can cum whenever you want to, but my slut is only allowed to release once he’s cleaned you up good.”**

You could hear Wonho cry, but his twitching cock always spoke the truth, telling you how much he loved for you to talk down on him like that. The younger boy thrusted his hips upwards as Wonho gulped around his length and he came down the older boys’ throat, nailing a high-pitched shout. The big boy eagerly swallowed, not being able to push down his own release much longer and you pat his head, silently telling him that he did a good job. He ruts against your leg, his asshole red from the abuse and he wails, his orgasm finally taking over, leaving a puddle of semen in your lap. Wonho collapses on top of you both and you gently pull out the toy, bead by bead.

 _“Thank you”,_ Jooheon utters under his staggered breath and Wonho sighs in agreement.


End file.
